


Hey Brother

by SxDxB



Category: Designated Survivor (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Designated Survivor / The fosters Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Leo discovers that the man he thought was his father his whole life is actually not his biological father.Leo decides he needs to figure out who his father is and his search leads him to unexpected Half Sibling 953 Miles away in California.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler!  
> If you haven't seen the newest Designated survivor proceed with caution.  
> No as far as i know leo has no unknown siblings so thats all fanfic!!  
> But yeah.. I recommend if you don't like spoilers go watch the episode first just so nothing surprises you.
> 
> So heres a fic to go along with the video i made!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCqyWYxVopk

_" Does he know?"  The man asked  Mrs. Kirkman after a moment she slowly shook her head no. The conversation ended quickly after that as Mrs. Kirkman decided she needed to go._

_It wasn't until later around Dinner with her family that  things changed dramatically._

_"Are you okay ?" Mr. Kirkman asked his wife who glanced toward him. " Not really." she replied. The kids came to the table for dinner then. " Well do you want to talk about it?" Mr.Kirkman asked.  Mrs.Kirkman glanced toward Leo  before back to her husband. " Perhaps we should tell him." She said quietly to her husband.  In that moment Mr.Kirkman knew what she was talking about. " Why?" he asked.  Mrs.Kirkman sighed. " So that nothing can blind side us.. or him." she admitted.  Mr.Kirkman didn't seem too sure about this._

_" Leo can i talk to you?" Mrs.Kirkman asked. Leo looked between his parents and then nodded slowly." Okay mom.." he got up and followed her into the kitchen._

_" So i don't know how to tell you this.." Mrs.Kirkman said honestly." So i'm going to come right out and say it." she trailed off.  
Leo furrowed his brow seeming a little confused by all of this and suddenly he got this uneasy feeling. " Okay..." he said slowly._

_" I just want you to know so that nothing surprises you later on.. " she started. " I know it'll be difficult to try and wrap your head around it.." She was stalling._

_"Mom.. what  is it?" he asked._

_Mrs.Kirkman sighed. " Your dad isn't your biological dad.. Not that it matters because he's been your father forever." she said trying to make it seem like it wasn't important._

_Leo stared at her for a while as he processed the information._

_"I'm sorry.. What?" he asked thinking maybe he misunderstood her._

_" Leo.. Your biological father is in prison.."  she said carefully._

_Leo raised an eyebrow." So  the guy in the dining room.. isn't my actual father?" he asked trying to wrap his head around it._

_" He's your father. He's the one thats been here since you were little.. But no he's not biologically your dad.." she said carefully._

_Leo looked toward the dining room for a while before back to his mother. " I'm not all that hungry.." he said suddenly before heading to his room._

\-----------------------------------

That was two months ago. 

Two months of questions and research and finally here Leo was  in his room at the white house a duffel bag  on his bed as he filled it with clothes and other necessary things.  Leo added another shirt to the bag as his mother walked in. 

" Are you sure that you want to do this?" She asked.  

Leo gave a humorless laugh. " Do i want to do this ? " He repeated." Yeah i wanna do this.. I can't believe you didn't tell me this.." he said  as he shoved the shirt into his bag along with his phone charger. " That's on you mom.. Not me..  i didn't keep this whole other dad a secret for seventeen years just because you're not all that sure. " he shrugged as he zipped up the bag. " I'm going. " he replied. 

Mrs.Kirkman sighed and glanced down. " I'm sorry." she said softly. 

" Be careful okay? I want you to come back to me in one piece." 

Leo picked up his duffel bag." Okay." he replied as he walked past his mom. 

Penny his little sister was standing just outside the room." Where are you going?" She asked.

Leo stopped and looked down at her; his expression softened. " I'm going on a little .. vacation.. " he said softly.

"Why aren't i tagging along?" She asked. 

Leo laughed softly."Because i have to go on this one by myself.. it's only a couple weeks and i'll be back." He gave her a hug. Penny didn't do anything wrong and she didn't know what was going on.

After that Leo left.

One of the perks of being the' presidents son'  was he got to use private ways of traveling.

\----------------------

953 miles away in San Diego California 

at around 10pm Leo landed at the airport and though he wished he could truly take off on his own one of the requirements was that Mike - a secret service  guy-  was escorting him from point A to point B. Mike was an old friend of the families before everything changed.

At around 10:30pm they found a decent hotel and Leo got a room.

His journey would start early tomorrow morning; so far he knew his biological father had a place here although he was in jail back in Washington. Leo was curious as to what he would find here in California.. he wanted some answers of some kind.

\--------------

The next day around 10am after Leo had breakfast and washed up he looked toward mike." Ready kid?" Mike asked. 

Leo shrugged." Guess i kinda have to be.." he replied. Mike nodded and got up gently patting his shoulder. " You should be prepared for doors to close.. " he warned him. Leo nodded. " I am." he replied. 

So they set out. 

Mike drove them to where his biological fathers place was and they parked outside. The house was nice and the yard seemed to be kept up with which was good. 

" Now or never." he mumbled to himself.

Leo got out of the passengers side of the car and paused as he noticed Mike getting out. " I should do it alone." he said. 

Mike thought about it for a moment before nodding." I'll stand by." he replied.

Leo nodded and then turned toward the house; he walked up to the door and knocked on it.

About five minutes later the door opened and standing behind it was a boy about Leos age, a little taller, shorter brown hair and brown eyes. " Can i help you ?" he asked.

Leo stood there kind of frozen because what do you say to stranger living in your biological fathers house?

 _'hey i might be your half brother_ '?  that didn't sound right.

Leo wasn't expecting that. There he stood on the doorstep frozen, no idea what to say or do ...

So he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey Brother." 

This took the stranger by surprise as he stared back at Leo. 

They stared for a while neither of them knowing what to say.


End file.
